


Grave of a Smoak

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel Lance Lives, Not for Olicty fans, POV Oliver Queen, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of Dinah Laurel Lance, Oliver is standing at the grave of his fiance while getting visits by both Barry and Laurel.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Grave of a Smoak

**Hello guys**

**I decided to reupload my early take on the grave answer for who it would be, and really anybody would have worked better than what we did get of stupidly putting Laurel in the grave all because she was a threat to Oliver/Felicity. Made a few small changes to the original document to update it a bit.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Star City graveyard

A cool crisp wind blows through the air despite it being the month of April. It seems to fit the mood Oliver dressed in a suit and tie notes looking at the tombstone. A rush of wind behind him and he knows who it is without turning around.

"Sorry I missed the funeral," Barry says dressed similarly approaches.

"Zoom?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah" is Barry replies lowly.

"There was a time I would have thought this was my fault, that I brought this darkness upon us. Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility" Oliver says his voice hardening.

"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asks cautiously, although probably can guess what it is.

"To end it. I'm gonna kill him" Oliver replies, grimly but full of conviction.

"Is there anything I can do?" Barry asks. Since Al Rothstein and Eddie Slick his hands are no longer bloodless so not going to blame Oliver for doing this, and if needed will help.

"I want to be left alone" Oliver replies.

"Ok" was all Barry says before speeding off.

Once again alone Oliver crouches down resting a hand on the stone as a lone tear escapes his eye.

The tombstone reads:

_Felicity Smoak_

_1989-2016_

Wiping the tear from his eye he lets the grief flood of losing his former fiancé. Back in December, he proposed the night he was declared mayor. She says yes and they tried to pretend the cracks in their relationship weren't there.

The cracks that formed over Ray Palmer being alive with maybe Felicity not being quite over him and the fact of his child that he had with Samantha Clayton nine years ago. Well less of having a child but more of not telling her which he couldn't since Samantha promised him to tell no one, or not consulting Felicity to send William away. 

Shortly after becoming mayor the tidal wave struck and they never saw it coming. Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn began a war with the city being used as their battleground.

The entirety of Star City and Team Arrow are caught in the crossfire and trying to figure out how to gain ground. Several weeks ago, Damien took Felicity hostage. When they arrived followed shortly by the League which in a tense standoff Malcolm killed Felicity so Damien would not have a bargaining chip.

Her death proved that maybe Oliver's new ways of trying to be a hero like The Flash or The Atom is not helping anyone. He had a chance to put Damien down that night but refused so she died as a result because of him ignoring who he is in his bones.

Like Amanda Waller told him in Hong Kong after he refused to torture Katsu Cheng " _There are people in this world who deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop it._ "

First, he's going to make an offer to Darhk for support to storm Nanda Parbat to kill Malcolm Merlyn. Then will work on his plan to get rid of Darhk with HIVE as well.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver stands up only to see walking forward Laurel is dressed in her black leather jacket with a blue blouse and jeans. Her long blonde hair flows freely with concern clear on her face.

Taking his hand "How are you doing?" Laurel asks.

"I'm fine" Oliver replies.

"How about the truth Ollie," Laurel says.

Sighing "I loved her despite we never would have lasted, like us before the Queen's Gambit or after, but I'm not going to fall apart. Besides, we've got a mission" Oliver says.

"To find Merlyn and Darhk" Laurel replies, nodding in understanding.

Looking her straight in the eyes "Neither Darhk nor Merlyn will be going to Iron Heights. If you don't want to follow me leave now while you still can" Oliver says firmly.

"You forget, I've been my down a dark path as well. It's nice you think you can protect me Ollie but I'm not leaving. Somebody has to serve justice" Laurel replies.

A tiny grin appears on Oliver's lips, glad for the fact that he's not going to be traveling down this road alone.

Laurel glances down at the grave containing her friend's body. She never was jealous of Felicity and very thankful for the woman's optimism in all their lives. Now that is gone and no Lazarus Pit to bring her back, although, after the incident with Sara despite her good intentions, she will never use it on a person ever again. Oliver was right when he chastised her for playing with forces beyond her control.

Never imagined would be standing at Felicity's grave. Proof that life is never always changing and could take anyone of them at any moment.

Suddenly Oliver squeezes her hand like he knows what's she's thinking and as a reassurance, they're going to get through this.

"Come on, let's go" Oliver says.

"Yeah" Laurel replies.

Walking off neither knows what the future will bring except knowing that they will get through it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


End file.
